Revenge Or Is It More?
by xXx-SlytherinSupporter-xXx
Summary: Hermione is Depressed over Ron. Draco can't get Hermione out of his head.. What will happen when Draco suggest that Hermione and him go to the wedding of Ron AS A COUPLE? M For later chapters


Hey guys, I haven't posted a fanfiction up in ages and im a bit shaky so if you find anything that need to be fix up just tell me :).. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters because if i did children wouldn't be able to read it hehehehe... Rated M for future chapters... I think i covered everything so have fun reading XD..

* * *

><p>He lent against the wall running one of his elegant hands through his platinum blonde hair as he stared down at the sleeping form that was now asleep in the hotel room bed. She was beautiful with her strawberry blonde locks that ran down to her waist and her perfect body with perky breasts that were bouncing as she rode him half an hour ago. Yet he could not get that stupid know-it-all mudblood off his mind. Frustrated with himself he lit up one of his few cigarettes left and tried to distract himself. His mind once again wandered to that bushy hair, and that body that was so enticing. How he wished to have HER underneath him withering in pleasure instead of this dirty whore that cost him 1500 fucking galleons.<p>

He flicked his cigarette onto the ground and stomped it out violently pretending it was that stupid weasel's fucked up face. He loathed him with a passion ever since he broke Granger's heart by dating Lavender Brown. Granger couldn't stop crying for about three months. Through all those tears not one person comforted her. All I wanted too do was to wrap my arms around her and never let her go, but of course that would never happen, I had to keep up appearances for my family. But now that Father was in Azkaban and Mother was somewhere in Africa living with her new boy toy, he could do whatever he wanted and not worry about the punishment he was going to receive when he returned home.

With his mind set on Granger he apparated to the his office in the Ministry. He looked at his desk and found that the report that Hermione was ment to complete was not on positioned on top of the stack of papers. _How unlike Granger to not hand in a report on time_, he thought. With intent to see why exactly she had not done so he marched out of his office and down the now empty corridor and knocked harshly on the Head of the department of S.P.E.W.'s door. When she didn't answer after a minute he gently put his ear against the door a heard a soft whimpering. Wondering what was wrong with the brainy witch, he entered the large and welcoming office to find that paper was thrown everywhere and Hermione sitting under her desk clutching a piece of paper with shaking hands. Draco approached her and slide the paper out of her hands and read:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_We would like to invite you to the wedding of Ronald Billius Weasley and Lavander Brown. After five years of being together they have finally figured out that they are each other's soul mate._

_Please attend this wonderful day to honour their love and commitment at 1:30pm on the 4th of July._

_At the Borrow._

_Please RSVP by the 16 of June._

_Love Molly Weasley._

He stared at the invitation with pure shock and then offered Hermione a hand. She hesitantly accepted the hand and stood up still shaking.

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy, I could not handle the rest of the report after I read this invitation" Hermione stated looking down at her feet, almost letting the tears out once again at the thought of the wedding. He just shook his head in response and said " Don't worry about it Hermione. I understand how hard it is". He then embraced her in a friendly hug. She held him so tightly and didn't want to let go. _At least someone cares for me. But why does Malfoy? Why this sudden change of heart?_ She thought to her self but didn't dwell on it because he was there for her. "I have an idea.. How about you RSVP right now and say you will bring a plus one along" Hermione looked up at him in confusion "Who would be my plus one?".

"Why me of course. If you bring me along and we act like we are together that would pissed Weasel and his idiotic family off" silently hoping that she accepted the offer. He would do anything to be with her even if it was just pretend.

She contemplated the idea and a smirk grew on her face. The more she thought about it the more she liked the idea. Out of pure happieness she wrapped her arms around his neck and roughly pressed her lips against his. His lips were surprisingly smooth and as they broke away from the kiss they both gently put a finger to their lips surprised at the tingling feeling lingering there. Draco smiled "well we better start planning. You are going to the most beautiful witch there".

* * *

><p>Me: So how was it, not to horrible I'm hoping.. review for a lock of Draco's hair XD<p>

Draco: Wait, what, NOT MY PRECIOUS HAIR

Me: Oh shh up Draco or i will shave it all off while you sleep..

Draco: Ok I'll be good *sulks in the emo corner*

Me: Thats what i thought hehehe... so anyways hope yous all like it.


End file.
